


Saviors and Sinners (part 1)

by capricasong



Series: Saviors and Sinners [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Lucille - Freeform, Multi, Negan - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	

I stopped. I didn't really have much of a choice seeing as how there was a very large truck in the middle of the road. _Goddammit. I had just made the biggest score in weeks and it was all sitting in plain sight in my car. stupid stupid stupid._

I leaned my head out the window cautiously and the door of the truck opened, a blonde guy with a nasty scar across his face pointed a gun at me and then motioned it over to the ground, his message clear. I let out a sigh of exasperation and hopped out of the car. I could feel their eyes on me. The look I get so often, mostly from men, in this nasty reality, the look that starts at my boots and slowly works up, over my leggings, the plaid, half-tattered shirt dress, the shaved head, the tattoos, the countless blades. It was an appraising look and I hated it. I didn't know if the world thought I looked wrong or broken or dangerous, but I felt the stares and I met them head on. I heard murmurs, and then a loud bray of a laugh from inside the truck.

Three more men emerged from the truck, two obvious lackeys and the third, the obvious leader of this little group. He was tall, dark haired, with the most self-satisfied grin I'd seen this side of the turn. That was not a good look to have directed at you. I shivered and ducked my head, my hand instinctively reaching for a thigh holster, but he stopped me mid-motion.

"Hey. None of that. None at all."  
I exhaled and nodded, bringing my hands up to signal that I was cooperating.

He grinned.  
"Smart. But it's really a bad time, princess. I'm waiting for someone, and you, you've just got shit luck. Now put down those knives, including the ones we cant see, and get your other people out here." 

He stood, looking a little expectant, hip cocked to one side, the bat resting on his shoulder was covered in what I now realized was barbed wire. It must have been a bitch to create. Nasty business. I huffed and started taking off the larger, more visible blades. I kept three, one taped to the small of my back and two tucked into my boots. It still took an obnoxious amount of time. I could feel the guns and eyes trained on me.

I stood up, hands in the air and said,  
"There. No more knives. No people with me."

The blonde scoffed,  
"What's that in the car?"

I gulped, exhaled audibly, and answered,  
"That is a fresh find. A shit ton of supplies I got this morning. Food, drugs, booze, couple of guns and some ammo, clothes."

The big man, the leader, grinned,  
"Well this just sucks for you, doesn't it?"

He stepped closer, pulling the bat off his shoulder and giving it a few merry little swings, not to scare me, more to remind me it was there. He looked my face over, hard and impatient, and his was equal parts smug and appraising.  
"Now darling', how are you all alone with all those supplies?"  
"I worked for it. I've been on the road for days. Pushed out further than I've been able to go in a while." H

He blinked and made a "go on" motion with his hand. I wasn't sure what else he wanted.  
"Sweetheart, where did you go, and why were you alone? No one is alone and still alive."  
I snarled, "My name is Rikki, not sweetheart."

That seemed to have been a mistake. His eyes turned cold, hard, no one home to talk to. His grin just got bigger though. He moved even closer to me, intentionally invading my space. I unconsciously took a step back and he took it with me, knowing I would do it.

"Your name, sweetheart, is whatever the fuck I say it is, because your ass is mine." He nodded to the car, "and so are all those supplies."

I nodded, and when he read the fear in my eyes, he smiled again and turned to walk back to his truck, only to turn around again, this time swinging the bat. A yelp escaped my lips as I hit the ground, hearing the whoosh of the bat as it swung over my head. I stayed very still on my knees, one hand steadying me, as he casually brought the bat back up to his shoulder, letting it rest there.

"You didn't answer the question. Why are you alone? Is your leader fucking stupid or just short handed, or did you lose someone while you were out?"  
"The people I was with died."  
"How?"  
"Another group, I guess. When I got back this morning, everyone was dead."  
"But not you."  
I shrugged. "I'm good at surviving."

He stepped closer again. "I don't believe you. You've been alone a long time, haven't you darlin'?"

I exhaled nervously, nodding my head, "Yes."  
  
He laughed a little, but not like he was happy,  
"Now that, sweetheart, was a lie," he pointed that scary ass bat at me, "First one's free. Tell any more of those and well, Lucille here won't like that."  
  
I was guessing Lucille was the bat. _It had a name? Eeeek. Who were these guys?_ But my answers would have to wait. I looked up into his eyes, and they were hard, but I could see the laughter dancing just behind the hardness. He was good, this one. He could lie with his eyes, hide the raging void I'd glimpsed earlier, but it was always there, no matter how well he hid it. And that look on the face of someone who had power over you, well, I was well and truly fucked. I hung my head, took a breath, and pulled the last three knives out of their hiding places. He just kept looking at me while this happened. No surprise or anger crossed his face, just calm expectation. He was pleased as punch with all this.

Finally, I answered, "I'm just good at surviving...sir." The 'sir' burned in my mouth. It hurt coming out, but it had the desired effect. The big man grinned, pleased again, and I continued, "I have been in and out of groups since the change. They all die. I survive. I have been beaten, kidnapped, raped, abused. I have seen my friends and partners killed and tortured and turned. I have taken out the walking corpses of people I loved. I kept breathing. I kept moving. And then I ran into you."

He closed the space between us again, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be near me or appraise me from afar.  
"Fucking right you did." He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look up at him, "Seen it all, huh?"  
"I've seen enough to know when I've been beaten. I'm outgunned, out manned, outnumbered and out planned. You can have the stuff. You can have whatever you want. But...please. Don't kill me. I can be useful. I'm good at staying alive."  
The words came out too fast, but he followed. I felt his eyes nailing into me. I tensed, ready for a blow or a grab, but what I got surprised me thoroughly. His hand relaxed, so the grip became more of a caress.

"Open those pretty eyes."  
I did.  
"Now, you have already told me you're good at surviving. But words don't mean shit. Come back to camp with me. I have a proposal for you."

And he let go of me and backed up. My eyes followed him and I stood, walking after him and ducking my head, praying to whatever was out there that I hadn't just become this arrogant motherfucker's newest sex toy.

My wrists were secured with a zip tie in front of me and I was scooped up into the truck, with one of the lackey's hands higher up on my legs than was necessary. Two of the men left, got my knives, one of them got into my car, and we all got on the road. I sat nervous, mostly quiet, taking in as much information as I could about these people, finally I looked over at the leader, and asked quietly,  
"Who are you?" 

"I'm Negan."


End file.
